


Snapshot

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna the (temporary) demon, Ruby the (temporary) angel. A single moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

Ruby's wings, the same silky black as her hair, are spread across the floor while Anna massages the abused muscles around the roots of the wings. Anna's hands don't roam across Ruby's bare back, certainly not anything further. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Not even though the pleased noises Ruby's making indicate she wouldn't be averse to Anna's caresses.

Anna's tail is another story. She's only had it an hour; she can't be blamed for not having figured out how to control it. It receives sensation just like another limb, and it's marvelously prehensile, and right now it's sneaking under Ruby's jeans.


End file.
